This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with flexible printed circuit cables.
Electronic devices include electrical components. Signals are often routed between electrical components using cables formed from flexible printed circuits. Flexible printed circuit cables are compact and lightweight and can be bent to accommodate tight spaces within an electronic device housing.
As signal routing needs for electronic devices become increasingly complex, there is a desire to create flexible printed circuit cables with more signal lines. At the same time, printed circuit board real estate concerns encourage the use of shorter cables.
To accommodate concerns about increasing routing complexity while maintaining a compact size for a flexible printed circuit cable, designers may create shorter and wider flexible printed circuit cables. Use of this type of cable poses challenges. If care is not taken, cables may become stiff and resistant to flexing. As a result, manufacturing variations in the locations of the components being coupled using a flexible printed circuit cable can give rise to excessive stresses in the flexible printed circuit cable. These stresses may cause connectors to pull apart or can lead to other potential failures.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved flexible printed circuit cables.